Fire Emblem: Ike's Journey
by GARGOULES
Summary: Aftr saving Tellius, Ike and frends go on trip and meet a neko girl amed Amla. But Soren and Ranolf are kidapd! Ike and Amla gotta embark on dngerous journey for saving them! 1st strory plz be gentle -
1. Chapter 1

Fries Emblem – Iks Joruney

By amela_nekomimi

Ones upon a time there was a place far very far whre ppl fouct wit sords and lances and som of them had axe but others used bows too also some of them used magic and could burn ppl into a rosted firebal. . also were some ppl who were animals but warent' anuimal because the could transform. This place was called Tellus and Tellius was a big place so big it extended beyond over the sea. There loved Ike and his band of Greal mercenarises who wear all freinds exsept for the bitches Titanisa and Mia who not like gays so she them no let Greil mercenaries be kawaiii and love each other because they were gays but no one like them so them beat her. Also was Mist but she no bitch because she liked seing them be gay and also wrote storis. She was first yaoi writer in story and her wrotings were super kawaii. (^-^) (^-^)(~-^)

But then one day another bitch came and she name was Elnicia and she aksed Ike fro help and Ike was pity and help but then black knigt and kill Ike father and ike say:

"Dad I'm sorry you were dead and I will kill black knight and make yiou happy and Mom."

And Dad say:

" No Ike you cant kill black knight because hes powerful general and can kill you with super attack asnd his high defense go live hapy with Soraen and not let that bitch Mia stop you."

And dad Greil died but Ike didn't listen and went and killed blac ,knight and then killed bad guy who loked like ganondrof but had blu hair and named asnard and save tellius but fight wasn't over becaus next year black knight come back as zombie as general Ziwglus but ike kill him and evil senator and Sephirath and women god becase he was ateis and ppl cheer and happy and woman incuding bitch Mia wanted sex with him but Ike didn't care so he went to travel with boyfrend Soren and also took neko man Rnulf. They travel long and hard and meet young neko gilr called Amla who was really beautiful and despit being poor had wearing ecs pensive cloth like tiaras and soks that's reeched up to above her nees and ring and hyg hils and scirt and cape. Amla had lots of very man wanting to be boyfrends but she not want anything because she fall down love with Ranolf. Ranolf also want her so he maried and they were happy ad kept on journey.

Hoever one day big and scray man come and take Ranolf and Siren away and left one that says:

"Commnder Ike and Neko Girl Amla must come to Daragon Gates and save Soren and Ranolf or else they die in very pain!"

Ike agred to go save love one with Amla so they got on hoers and went fast on cuntricyde. Suden, Amla point at thing on the road and says:

"Luk Commander Ike theres something on the rod!"

So Commander Ike went faster to where the thong was but after they got there it was a zombie sqeleton. It itched and held saber high in the air.

"Coommander Ike sorry I kill you so black night pays me good!" The zombie squeleton said with blooody voice.

"But black knight is dead! I kill him with cuts and a catle fall on his head!" Ika said back.

"Shut up humane he live now again as ghoust and is now stronger and I kill you so I get money!"

It prepaered to atak, but Commander Ike got holy sord Rangel out anmd cut zombie squeleton in two. It was not over tough as more zombir squeletons ans some normal purple zombies also cAme. Ike a nd Amla got off hoers and prepeired to fight. Commander UIke slashed zombies with sord and made the ground bloody with thir bodies but he didn't mater to him. Amla also was fighting with magic kniffs and big staff but also used cat claws and turned into amimal and used daarc and whyte magic to kill zombies and zombie squeletons. But then gargayles came with dark evil lances and fly. Ike couldn get to high place where gargoyles was and they were laughing..

"Hhaha, stupid Commander Ike you cant kill us!" The dark evil Gargoyles laughed.

But then Amla use strange ligt powar to make cuntricyde glow and summoon pink spiper rifle from future and shot magical buletrs that hit Gargoyles in brains and Gargoyles fell from hig place screeming. Commander Ike then readied his Ragnel sord and throw it up very high and then jumop and catch it with hands and come falling down with poerfull slash while yeling Aehter. The atak was so power that zombies and zombie squeletoons die on one hit. Commander Ike then turnered to Amla.

"Amla how does you sommoon waepon that killl Gargoules?" Commander Ike asked with confusing.

"It is magical power since I was little kawaii neko gril but now we muts go and our loves are in deepest of trobles!" She answered back to Commander Ike and they got on hoerse and went as faster as they can to the Daragons Gates to save loves.

Are they sukceed. Or fail. Find out in the nextests chapter! Areegato!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok frist off all stop saying bad things I'm still lerning English so its not my folt that I do some errors. And Im not 8 Im 13 you stupid persons!

You kno what? I everyone is gong to do bad reviews then I dont want reviews. IM JUST WRITTING BECAUS I WANT AND ITS NO JOKES SO I DONT CARE WHAT YOU THINK!1 SO SHUT YOUR MOUTHES!

Fire Emblem: Ike's Jorney 2: Pubs and Morph

Commander Ike and Neko Girl Amla had got to other continent by hors and the continent was Elib and it was big as as Tellius and there lived nice ppl except for ppl of Barn who were evil but some was good too and they had flying Dragonns. But hthis was not the place where evil man and Soren and Ranolf were so Commander Ike and Amla made horse go the other direction to a port named Badon. Badom was full of comerciamts and there also was pub with lots of drunk men in it. Comander Ike entered in and talked to pirates.

"Sorry misters pirates but I wanted to ask informations of Dragons Gates. All drunk men got scared by the name and ran bacxk outside like wild cats. Commaner Ike and Amla were with confusing and bartender talk to them.

"You cant go over there becsuse it is one very evil place and it has monstrers and zombies and really bad ppl called morph!"

"Yes we are bad!" A voice said from behinfd. All looked back and saw a group of morph! Morph were very bad and evil ppl with black hair and eyes made from gold. Commander Ike slashered with sord and cut heads off some but the oters didn't caere so one of them shot spear but Ike got out of ways and it killed bartender instead. Amla somooned sniper rifle from before aqnd shot morph in hearts so they died quikly. Then she got out magic kniffes again and throw them at morphs heads and then got out magic stick and beat morph to death with it. Then morph boss came and he had axe that was high like the ceiling and laughed and ataked Commander Ike with it, but sord beat axe and morph boss was dead. Then Amla somoon another weapon from future! It was pink submachinegun and she shot at morph and they die. The pub was messy from morph bodies and blood but they didn't care because they had to save love ones.

"Hey, we can use morph boat to get to Daragons Gates!" Amla said and Ike agreed and they went on boat with horse to sea. After a while they saw fogy place in iland and knw that was the place.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter I changed.

Fire Emblwm: Ike's Jorney 3: Dragons Gates

Commander Ike and Amla were going on boat with hoers to fogy place in iland but then flyiong eyes come flying and shot magic at them but Amla quik to shoot them with submachinegum and sniper rifle. She smiled with Commander Ike but smiled faded fast as boat got stuck by rocks and more flying eyes and Gargoyles were coming. Then Amla had brilliant idea.

"Get on hors and prepare for top speeding!" She said. Ike got on horse with Amla and she use spell to make horse jump with force of rockets. Horse jumped all the way to the iland and Commander Ike and Amla jumped off it and it landed on forest and run off scared. Ike and Amla kept going on the iland to the fogy place where they found monsters! There was zombie squeletons, normal zombies, Gargloyes and flying eyes but also were centurs and cyclop and gorogons and giant spiders and other monsters but they were not afrid and kill them with powerful wepons. But then big and powerful ghoust come and monsters smile because it was black knight!

"Ike you kill me and castle fall on my head but then I become zombie and Zelgius and you kill me again but now I am ghoust and I will make you see your Dad Greil andf your Mom by making you die!" black knight said with evil smile.

"But black knight I killed Sephirath and now he controls you no more. You can be free and have peace!" Ike said.

"NO! I still have to kill you Ike and have revenge!" black knigh said as he ran really fast to Ike and used sord to try to cut Ike in half but ike jumped iover black knights head and slashed sord at his back. Black knight was hurt but he still continued slashing. Ike and the black knight were sordfighting while Amla had to kill all monsters amd zombies so she got submachinegun from earlier and shot monsters and killed some but zombies only tickle by bullets and laugh. Then Amla smiled and somooned pink rocked launcher from future and shot explosive rockets at zombies and zombie squeletons and they die screeming. Black knight got distracted by exploson and this let Ike stab his heart eith sord and made black knight bleed to death until his ghoust body disintigerated. Ike and Amla were happy and they went to inside not fogy building were Dreagons Gates was and there was Soren and Ranolf but also evil wizard.

"HAHAHAHAAH I am evil wizard Negral and I kidnapped loved ones so I could kill Commander Ike and Neko Girl Amla" The evil wizard Negral said. Ike got angry and run and slashed at Negral but Negral very strong and stopped sord with one hand and throw sord into lava and then punched Ike into face and the two started fighting. Amla saw all the fighting and shot sniper rifle and submachinegun and ricket laucher and magic and knifes but none worked. Negral laughed loudily as he kicked Ike across the face. And they continued fighting with fists and legs. Amla then though and found a idea. She ran to the big gates and used magicc to get super strong and opend the gates alone.

"No, not the gates! Now I will be killed!" Screamed Negral in terror as he runned around. Then lights and fire came from gates as big red dragon came and eatted Negral for dinner because he liked to eat evil ppl and Amla then killed him because he would eat his friends though they were good ppl.

They all were untied and kissed and went back away from the evil place.


	4. Chapter 4

Hai!

Now I was relly angry because of you STUPID PEOPLE and dint look at emails from reviews but recentlty I looked and saw good review and this make me hapy so story was sposed to end but now it continue!

Also I think some of you are confusing. Her name is Amla not Mray Sue! And what's spelcheck? Also I will change image when I find a picture I like so be patients.

So anyways you that like enjoi and you that don't like go to hell!11

Fir Emblem: Ikes Jorney 4: Stil not oover!

Now Negral was dead and Dragon was dead too and four of them looked at shiny sun that broke fogyness in iland. All of them were happy and smiling and saw boats and birds and Spring was there now so lots of flowers too. All looked perfect but then a horror happened! Out of nowere morph came and shot arrows at them but they had quick legs so they dodge fast!

"Oh no, but we kill all morph!" Amla said with surprising!

"Yes but we live again and more now and stronger too" Morph Boss said as he readied balliosta and shot really big arrow that almost hit Ranolf but Ike was there and stopped arrow in air with bare hands because hly sord Ragnell was burning in lava. He then punched morph in faces and breaked their necks in half. Amla was shooting magic bullets in their brains and Ranolf changed into animal and slashed them with strong and big claws. Also Soren was using magic wind to blow morphs up and Ike kicked them in air. Morph were losing but morph boss had master plan so he called zombies and zombie dragons that were very powerful to kill Amla and friends. They attaked the zombies and zombie dragons but not even rockets made them damage! All seemed lost when sord flashed in air and zombie dragons head fell off. Normal zombies got scared from that and runned away. Morph were happy but this make them sad and they looked at top of ruins to see were flash come from and they see girl with green hair in ponytail having a sord in hands. She looke at morph with glaring eues.

"Morph I am Lyn Lorca and you remember me so you better run or I will chop your heads!" Said Lyn. The Morph laughed.

"Haha stupid Lyn Lorca you beat us last time because you had very people in helping but now youre alone!" Morph Boss raged at her.

"No I am not! They can help me!" Lyn said pointing at Commander Ike and friends. Morph Boss thinked and saw they all were super powerful warriors and they maybe could defeat them.

"Alright we escape and you win today but we have secret weapon and we will kill you by flying you all way to the moon!" Morph Boss said and Morph runned away really fasty to uinknown place. Lyn then jumped and did flips and landed on the ground in front of Commander Ike and Amla and Soren and Ranolf who was humane again.

"Sorry for presentation like that but Morph are really evil and they must be killed so I help you!" Lyn said.

"But where did Morph go?" Commander Ike Asked.

"They escaped to your continent Telius!" Lyn said and everyone got really worried because that's where theyr homes were and Greil Mefcenaries and friend Miciah who was queen so they got on boat and went fast like lighting to Tellius were they saw people being killed by cidclops!

"OH NO!" Amla yelled and then ciclops kill people and pile of deads was made in front of her.

"Moprh Boss if you can hear my voice I will kill you and end suffering of peoples!" Amla said with extreme angry.


	5. Chapter 5

Befor I start to finnish the story I have to say that I have to tank you for giving me tips even if i colled you bad names. I kno story is bad but I have to end it because I fel bad not ending. After that I will be going to learning English very better and write good storys!

Fire Emblem: Ikes' Journey 5: Battle of Apocalips

Monsters and zomvies were killing lots of peoples and made mountains with bodies and then eated them because they were cannibal and very evil. Amla was red with rage and furious so she ran and killed all monsterts and said:

"Zombies and mosntares and Morph and Morph boss will die like people they kill! ONLY MUCH WORST!" Amla said with rage and kept gain killing monsters with Ike and Soren and Ranold and Lyn behind who were killing Morphs chasing them. Morph boss was up in a castle and saw Amla and frieds running and yelled:

"Moprh and monsters kill them or our plan is failed!"

And more Morph and monsters tried to murder but Amla shot thousands of rockets and blasted them into millions of peices. Morph boss was angry and scared at the same time buty he still had master plan and secrest wepon and opened the castle so they fell in an trap and landed in an arena where Morph boss was and to surprise he had sniper rifle like Amla! He laughed and shit Sorens head and Soren died. Ike was shocked and did not wanr to know that Soren was dead but Morph boss was aiming for Ike. He shot again but sudden Mia jumped and was killed. Ike turned to Mia and hold her hand.

"Why do you save my life?" Ike askeds Mia.

"Because i loved you Commander Ike but I din't understand that you loved Soren and acted like a bad person please forgive me." And her brething stopped. While Ike was mornig Morph boss jumped down and started fighjting Lyn and he hurt her arm so she couldn't fight anymore. After that he turned to Ike aimed a gun at his head.

"Its your end Commander Ike now you will die!" And he shot the gun and blew a hole in Ike's head. Ike falled slow to the ground until he hit the ground with great strength and said:

"Amla … stop … Morph boss …" And closed his eyes and dieds.

Morph boss laughed like a crazy man While Amla recovered from deaths and went to fight him.

"Morph boss I want to know why you have weapons like me?" Amla asked furious.

"Is because I am your brother!" Morph boss said ludly. Amla was shocked and confused but recovered fast and said:

"You are my brother Morph boss, but you are still bad and evil and you must be killedf!" Amla said as she lauched towards Morph boss and stabbed his eye with magic knifes and he couldn't see but he could still fight because his other eye was still working good. Morph boss took out a gian sord like cloud from Final Fanasys and slashed hard and fast at Amla. Amla backflipped and then flipped a lot in place with magjic help and she flipped so fast that she looked like wheels and she used boost from the wheel to fly and puch Morph boss in the stomac with the force of planes. Moprh boss was too strong however and he resisted the attack and lifted Amla into the air and jumped really high then tossed Amla into the arena. Amla went fast like meteor and crashed, but got and continued fighting. The fight raged for hours and both were getting tired when Morph boss smiled and took out buton and pushed it and combat robot came from light. He jumped and took control of the robot.

"HAHAHAHA now you die sister!" Morph boss said.

"Not so fast!" Amla said as she took out another buton and a flying battle robot appeared. Morph boss and Lyn and Morph and monsters that where watching the fight were stunned and Amla used beams from the robot to blaste the Morph and monsters. Then she turned to Morph boss and shot at full potency.

" YOU CAN'T KILL !" Morpj boss yelled as he and the battle robot desinteregated.

Years later, the world is at a peace. Lyn is back on plains. Ike and Sorem are killed but it was for good so they rest. Amla is national hero and got medals from Miciah and now lives with Ranolf. And they have beautiful child.

THE END


End file.
